


happy anniversary

by fizzinq



Category: Fraggle Rock
Genre: Anniversary, Heartwarming, M/M, Self-Indulgent, hm, i never thought those tags would be so simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzinq/pseuds/fizzinq
Summary: cantus's memory extends many, many days - even to the point of one certain checkpoint in their go-around being as fresh in his mind as it had when the occasion first struck.





	happy anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> i cant remember when i wrote this!!!! but its whatever this was fun 2 write even though the end is kinda abrupt. i didnt know how to end it lol

There was a section in the Rock, near the Earth’s Equator, that could hold no Fraggle for a permanent stay. The rock was too warm; the water tasted of iron; the humidity was suffocating. Yet, for a certain passing band of minstrels, the scenery was a sight to behold.

The whole of it was  _ covered in flora.  _ And God, did they  _ sing. _

Of course, their singing was not verbal, but in their hearts, they could hear it. The Minstrels knew that the flowers had a Song, and a certain couple had memorized the Song of one. It was one they had known dearly for days and days; whenever they stopped by, they gave it a visit. Now was the time.

 

❀

 

“...We will stop here.” As Cantus’s pipe stopped playing, his voice sounded out into the music; his breath was never wasted. He spent it playing music and telling those who needed to know something what they needed to know - no matter how vague his sage wisdom may be.

Despite their knowledge of the area, the rest of the Minstrels stopped; they had grown hungry anyways, and needed to eat.

They had reached a gap in the stone corridors - a small, circular area, with grass and vines and flowers blooming wherever they could reach. Cantus was able to recognize a pioneer species when he saw one, and this was definitely what was growing. He saw one, and he sniffed it. He sneezed soon after, and Brio laughed. He did sneeze quite loudly.

Murray assisted Cantus in getting his pack off of his back, and they sat next to each other, nearly in silence as they ate. Cantus opened the small container of water he had taken from the last freshwater pond and took a drink, waiting until Murray was finished with his own to talk to him. He held the green hand gently, feeling at the spaces between Murray’s fingers where his own had made their home. The other creature looked up at him, expectantly.

“...Come with me.”

His gentle smile couldn’t keep Murray from saying no. Murray smiled in return, and they both stood. Cantus looked upon the rest of his band, and smiled. “Do not worry; Murray and myself will return in time.” And, with that, he left, Murray in tow.

As they reached the corridor, Cantus took Murray’s right hand in his left. His palm was hot; his marking was glowing. He was happy. Murray took a look at Cantus’s face; there was intention in his eyes as he made his way through the cave. Murray took a moment before he realized where they were - this was a familiar place.

It became more familiar once they reached the cave - Cantus and Murray had dubbed it Consorts’ Cave many days ago. Despite its low use, the word still struck the memory in their mind. And it was a good memory, indeed.

The Song of the gigantic Lisianthus growing in the wall swelled as they stepped through.

Cantus gently brought Murray to the flower, and sat down in front of it. Murray was wordlessly convinced to sit next to him.

“Do you remember why I had us stop here now?” He asked, gently taking Murray’s chin in his hand and looking into his eyes. For a moment, Murray was silent, and then he began to laugh. “I can’t believe you still remember!”

“Of course I do!” He laughed in return, putting on the best impression of his husband he could: “I’m not wiiiise for nothin’, y’know!”

Holding each other and laughing, the two Minstrels bound together, their Songs winding through the vines of the Lisianthus and twirling together, creating their perfect harmony.


End file.
